Maintaining proper posture is an important aspect of overall health. Poor posture may contribute to the development of various health conditions including lower back pain, the presence of headaches, and chronic pain in the shoulders. Moreover, individuals who typically have poor posture, which may be manifested as an imbalance of stress and excess strain in the spine, back, and neck, may generally be more susceptible to stress-induced injuries than other individuals who do maintain proper posture. Problems associated with or caused by poor posture may be a particular concern for some members of the population, such as the elderly and individuals with sedentary lifestyles, who may be particularly susceptible to loss of muscle tone. Importantly, loss of muscle tone may be either or both of a cause and a symptom of poor posture, and if poor posture is uncorrected, some individuals may be subject to a debilitating cycle of chronic injury, pain, and a loss of mobility leading to a further decline in health. In addition, the benefits of maintaining proper posture extend to individuals with a wide range of fitness levels including those with generally good health. For example, individuals participating in athletics may recover from workouts more rapidly if they avoid slouching forward, and those individuals may generally be less prone to injury.
An individual's posture also serves as an important non-verbal cue associated with the individual's emotional state. When one stands tall, they project confidence and are typically viewed in a more attractive, authoritative, and overall positive light by others. In addition, posture not only influences how others perceive an individual, but also may influence how a person views his or herself. Individuals with good posture will generally feel more confident about themselves, and they are more likely to project this image to the outside world.
For some individuals, an apparatus that actively supports the spine in a proper alignment may be desirable. However, for some individuals, it may be desirable to encourage the individual to use their own musculature to support their spine, and to do so without assistance from external support material. When musculature is tasked with supporting proper alignment, loss of muscle tone may be minimized, and in some cases, prompting an individual to use their own musculature in order to maintain correct posture may, at least in part, reverse the effects of years of improper posture. Thus, for any of various reasons, there is a need for a wearable apparatus that encourages an individual to maintain correct posture.